Fools rush in
by YukimuraSeiichi
Summary: Meine zweite Smallville FF, diesmal allerdings nur eine Oneshot über einen schönen Nachmittag. LexClark (allerdings nur ganz leicht). Spielt ein paar Jahre nach der Serie.


Fools rush in  
  
Der Strand lang verlassen vor ihm, als er seinen Wagen den Weg hinabsteuerte und sich langsam dem kleinen Strandhaus näherte. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er aus dem Wagen stieg und sich zum Haus begab. Clark hatte ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Es war fast 4 Jahre her, dass er Smallville damals verlassen hatte und seit damals war das einzige, was er über ihn erfahren hatte, Informationen aus der Presse gewesen.  
  
Seine gute Freundin hatte ihn hierher geschickt. Er sollte ein Interview mit der Privatperson Lex Luthor führen, weit abseits vom Businessleben. Clark war skeptisch als, seine Freundin Lana, die ihres Zeichens mittlerweile selbst Firmenbesitzerin war, ihn gebeten hatte, hier raus zu fahren. Lex war ihr Exfreund. Eine 2 Jahre lange Beziehung hatte die beiden einst verbunden, doch die ständigen Lügen der Presse und die Arbeit in zwei letztendlich konkurrierenden Firmen hatte die Liebe quasi zerplatzen lassen. Das war nun etwas über ein Jahr her und Lana hatte ebenfalls seit damals kaum etwas von Lex gehört.  
  
Clark betrat seufzend die Veranda und klopfte an die Tür, der silberne Porsche stand am Strand und Clark war sich sicher, dass Lex da war, doch genauso sicher war er sich, dass dieser wusste, wer ihn hier draußen erwartete. Von drinnen hörte er Schritte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Lex Luthor stand ihm gegenüber.  
  
Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Immer noch dieselben eisblauen Augen, der belustigte Gesichtsausdruck und er war immer noch kleiner als Clark. Angesichts dieses Gedankens musste Clark innerlich lächeln.  
  
„Clark Kent... welche Ehre dich hier zu sehen,"meinte Lex leise. Selbst die Stimme war die gleiche. Vermeintlich ruhig, doch wer ihn gut kannte, und Clark war der Meinung, Lex schon ganz gut zu kennen, der wusste, dass dies durchaus die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein konnte.  
  
„Hallo Lex, ich nehme an du hattest schon so eine Ahnung das ich hier auftauchen würde."  
  
Lex nickte nur, musterte ihn nun seinerseits. Clark wirkte erwachsener, auf Frauen wahrscheinlich unglaublich anziehend. Braune Augen, sanfte Gesichtszüge und ein muskulöser Körper. Alles, was sich die Frauen wünschen würde.  
  
„Ich hatte einen Anruf von einem Bekannten, bei dem du dich nach meinem Aufenthaltsort erkundigt hast. Ehrlich gesagt, ich war verwundert, dass du als Journalist mit Lana Lang als Freundin nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen bist, dass ich hier bin."  
  
Clark seufzte. Wieder dieses Thema. Wieder sprach er Lana an. Lex war zur ihrer Jugendzeit in Smallville die erste Person gewesen, die wirklich durchschaut hatte, wie es um Clarks Gefühle für Lana stand, und ab dem Zeitpunkt hatte er keine Chance ausgelassen, ihm immer wieder klar zu machen, dass er auf sie zugehen soll.  
  
„Lana und ich sind kein Paar. Seit du dich von ihr getrennt hast, hat sich eigentlich fast jedes Wochenende einen neuen Bettpartner, aber die wirklich ernste Liebe hat sie seit damals nicht gefunden."  
  
„Es kommt immer darauf ob man sie sucht und wo man sie sucht, manchmal steht die wahre Liebe direkt vor dir und du merkst es nicht, weil du noch einem alten Schatten hinterher jagst, der nur noch existiert, weil die Sonne noch nicht wieder aufgegangen ist,"antwortete Lex und trat zur Seite, um Clark mit einer Handbewegung herein zu bitten.  
  
Clark war bisher noch nie in diesem Strandhaus gewesen. Es kannten auch nur die wenigstens Personen den Weg hierher, was wohl der Grund dafür war, warum Lana und Lex hier ihre ruhigsten und wahrscheinlich aus innigsten Momente gehabt hatten. Er schaute sich um. Das Wohnzimmer hatte eine fast komplett verglaste Fensterfront zum Strand hin. Die Möbel waren hell und freundlich. Es gab nur wenig Dekoration und Bilder an den Wänden.  
  
„Es ist schön hier,"sagte Clark leicht lächelnd. Ein Ort wie dieser passte eigentlich kaum zu einem Geschäftsmenschen wie Lex es war. Und doch musste Clark erkennen, dass man sich durchaus in Menschen irren konnte. Und jeder Mensch braucht einen Ort der kompletten Ruhe. Clark wandte sich zu Lex. Lange schaute er den Mann an. Er hatte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund schon immer anziehend gefunden. Lex hatte etwas an sich, was seine Mitmenschen für ihn einnahm. Erst wenn die Menschen ihn näher kennen lernten, trennte sich in der Hinsicht die Spreu vom Weizen. Auf Clark hatte Lex immer wie der der perfekte Mann gewirkt. Reich, ein hohes Ansehen, eine eigene Firma, gutes Aussehen und eine enorm beeindruckende Ausstrahlung, der sich eben niemand entziehen konnte.  
  
Clark wunderte sich, dass diese Gedanken nun wieder in ihm hochkamen, trotz der Jahre, die er Lex nicht mehr persönlich gesehen und gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Also, was kann ich für dich tun, Clark,"wandte sich Lex nun direkt an ihn. Seine blauen Augen schauten ihn fragend an. Er wirkte nicht wütend, dass Clark ihn hier aufgesucht hatte, wenn er ihn auch gut und gerne an einem anderen Tag in der Firma hätte besuchen zu können.  
  
„Lana schickt mich eigentlich, sie möchte für ihre Firmenzeitung ein Interview mit dem Mitgründer von Omega. Ich glaube nur die wenigstens Menschen wissen, dass auch ein Teil deiner Idee in diesem Konzept steckt und das will sie nun der Öffentlichkeit darlegen."  
  
„Und was verspricht sie sich davon, es ist ihre Firma und wie sie nun dazu gekommen ist und warum, hat doch keinen zu interessieren, schon gar nicht, wenn die Firma so perfekt läuft,"gab Lex zu bedenken.  
  
Clark schaute ihn eine Weile schweigend an. Lex hatte Recht mit dem was er sagte. Auch er kannte Lanas wahre Beweggründe nicht, ihn grade zu Lex zu schicken und ihn um dieses Interview zu bitten. Hing sie etwa wirklich noch so sehr an Lex? Wenn ja, dann schien es ihm zumindest nicht so zu gehen.  
  
„Aber gut, ich werde dir dein Interview geben, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was es so großartiges zu sagen gibt,"vollendete Lex den begonnenen Gedanken.  
  
Clark machte einen Schritt auf Lex zu, seufzte leise. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Lana ist so seltsam geworden. Sie schläft wirklich mit jedem, den sie trifft. Hauptsache sie hat Spaß."  
  
Lex hob die Hände. „Verzeih mir, wenn ich herzlos klinge, aber unsere Beziehung ist zu Ende seit über einem Jahr und ich denke, sie kann machen was sie will. Sicher, gut ist es nicht, aber andererseits ist sie alt genug und ich werde bestimmt nicht anfangen, ihr irgendwelche Vorhaltungen zu machen."  
  
Clark nickte. Sicherlich hatte Lex da auch Recht. Er selbst, Clark, war in der besten Position, Lana zu belehren und zu versuchen, sie von ihrem momentanen Lebensweg abzubringen, doch er wusste auch, dass sie nicht auf ihn hören würde.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, ich weiß ja auch nicht."  
  
Lex grinste. „Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist, dann solltest du nicht gleich wieder abhauen. Es ist wirklich schon so lange her, dass wir mal geredet haben. Es ist schon traurig, wie sich die Dinge ändern."  
  
Sein Gegenüber nickte, dachte an die damaligen Zeiten. Es war nicht immer einfach gewesen, ein Freund von einem Luthor zu sein. Lex Vater wurde in Smallville gehasst, doch er war dort der größte Arbeitgeber und niemand wagte, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Lex war immer anders als sein Vater und er legte größten Wert darauf, sich von ihm zu distanzieren, auch wenn auch er seine Geheimnisse hatte.  
  
Lex hob eine Fernbedienung vom Glastisch auf und aktivierte den Plasmabildschirm des Fernsehers.  
  
„Komm setz dich, es gibt einen Krimi im Fernsehen, oben ist ein Gästezimmer und du bist morgen trotzdem pünktlich um 9 Uhr im Büro und keiner wird merken, dass du eine Nacht in den Fängen des Lex Luthor verbracht hast," witzelte Lex.  
  
Clark lachte. Lex verstand es immer noch, sich aus dem Ruf, den sein Name unweigerlich mit sich brachte, einen Spaß zu machen.  
  
Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, Lex setzte sich neben ihn, schaute ihn eine Weile an. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du dich kaum verändert hast, außer, dass du noch besser aussiehst. Eigentlich müsstest du hunderte von Verehrerinnen haben."  
  
Clark errötete leicht, angesichts des Kompliments. „Mag sein, aber ich habe keine Freundin,"sagte er leise.  
  
Lex schmunzelte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, dass ist schon okay, du hast wahrscheinlich die Richtige noch nicht gefunden."  
  
Clark biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Richtige? Vielleicht hatte er sie nicht gefunden, weil es sich nicht gab. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Lana die perfekte Frau für ihn war, doch er hatte gemerkt, dass das nicht stimmte. „Vielleicht gibt es keine perfekte Frau für mich."  
  
Lex drehte sich zu Clark, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie. „Wieso glaubst du das? Nur weil du sie bisher noch nicht getroffen hast?"  
  
Clark seufzte leise. „Ich dachte mit Lana, hätte ich die perfekte Frau getroffen, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich suche nicht die perfekte Traumfrau. Ich glaube ich habe den Menschen, der mich in seinen Bann zieht, bereits vor langer Zeit gefunden. Auch wenn ich es zu spät gemerkt habe."  
  
Der Ältere schaute ihn fragend an. Lex hatte Clark noch nie wirklich nachdenklich und melancholisch erlebt, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass er Clark noch als Teenager in Erinnerung hatte. Zaghaft streckte Clark die Hand aus und legte sie Lex auf den Arm, beobachtete dabei Lex Reaktion, doch dieser schaute ihn weiter fragend an. „Ich weiß, wahrscheinlich wirst du mich gleich rausschmeißen, aber ich war dann wenigstens ehrlich. Lex..."  
  
Doch Lex ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Entweder wollte er Clark ersparen, sich zu blamieren, oder er wusste einfach, was der jüngere Mann sagen wollte. Er beugte sich zu Clark und küsste ihn sanft. Die Berührung war zuerst nur sanft, leicht. Er wollte Clark die Möglichkeit lassen, sich abzuwenden. Doch dieser, scheinbar erleichtert, dass ihm die Worte erspart wurden, lehnte sich in den Kuss, legte seine Arme um den anderen Mann. Sein Herz klopfte, doch er spürte, dass es Lex nicht anders ging.  
  
Sanft löste sich Lex dann aber doch von Clark. „War es das, was du versucht hast, mir zu sagen?"Clark nickte nur, hatte immer noch den leicht rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wagen. Lex lächelte. „Dann ist ja gut."  
  
Nun war es an Clark, fragend zu schauen.  
  
„Weißt du, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung,"sagte Lex, ohne dabei wirklich auf den fragenden Blick einzugehen. Und ohne Clark eine weitere Chance zu geben, Fragen in den Raum zu stellen, beugte er sich wieder zu ihm, berührte die roten Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Mit sanfter Zunge verschaffte er sich Einlass in den Mund seines Gegenübers, spielte mit dessen Zunge, spürte, dass Clark sich entspannte. „Keine Angst,"wisperte Lex und setzte den fordernden Kuss fort.  
  
Seine Hand lag auf Clarks Oberschenkel, er fuhr mit seiner Hand weiter nach oben, unter das Hemd. Berührte die sanfte Haut darunter.  
  
Clark war überrascht, wie sanft und zärtlich Lex mit ihm umging, genoss den Kuss und die Berührungen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand nun ebenfalls unter Lex Pullover, streichelte die Baumuskeln entlang und fuhr unter dem Stoff weiter nach oben. Lex war seinerseits dabei, Clarks Hemd zu öffnen und den Stoff zur Seite zu streichen. Er löste seine Lippen von Clarks Mund, fuhr mit den Lippen über dessen Hals, hinunter zur Brust, küsste die Haut, spürte das Zittern, das Clarks Körper durchlief.  
  
Lex wechselte seine Sitzposition so, dass er auf Clarks Schoß saß. Die sanften Bewegungen taten ihr übriges. Er hörte Clark leise Stöhnen und musste lächeln. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er das hier zumindest für heute nicht zu weit treiben sollte. Er legte seine Lippen wieder an Clarks Mund, küsste ihn innig.  
  
„Ich denke, alles andere hat Zeit. Das Leben rast so schon zu schnell, da sollte man sich in dieser Hinsicht alle Zeit der Welt lassen."  
  
Clark nickte langsam. Sein Puls hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Lex lächelte. „Aber ich hoffe, dass hat dir gezeigt, dass ich grundsätzlich sehr offen bin und niemanden so schnell rausschmeiße."  
  
Clark kuschelte sich in Lex Arme und grinste. „Gut zu wissen, ach und Lex, ich glaube, ich habe meinen neuen Sonnenaufgang gefunden, der die alten Schatten zu vertreiben vermag."  
  
- Ende - 


End file.
